makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
YTP Madness (2019)
YTP Madness is a fighting game developed by Arc System Works and published by Yacht Club Games. It is a full reboot to YTP Madness series and released worldwide for the Playstation 4 and Nintendo Switch on September 7th, 2019. Development The game was originally going to be the third entry to the YTP Madness franchise. It was going to have returning characters like Umlaut, and Toon Guile, while adding new characters like Bart Simpson, Moar Krabs, Frosties Kid, and Rickpat, new modes, and a customizable mode. However, the creator Collaterale1 was under controversy for his questionable and ego stuff back in 2013 (backstabbing Steven Star while he white knights Jon Watson, JJJ ruining his reputation, The Smash Bros. Lawl community went on a bloody rampage against him, and was convicted as a pedophile for his love of Cosmo from Sonic X), causing the game to be cancelled. It was revived and rebooted in late 2018 by Arc System Works, who bought the rights from Capcom, bringing back most of the staff from the series, including Collaterale1. Gameplay Unlike the original series where its a RPG Fighting game like The King Wants Cheeseburger series, this one is a full-on fighting game inspired by Blazblue, another series created by Arc. Plot A mysterious hooded person introduces the audience to the world of Youtube Poop, explaining the history of it in a short way, it even shows General Adolph Takes Over, an edited version of the 1935 Propaganda film Triumph of the Will, which has similar techniques to Youtube Poops. It then cuts to a big coliseum hosted by Luigi from The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, who announces 6 fighters: The King, I.M. Meen, Vegeta, Spongebob, Link, and Fat Mario. These fighters must fight to the death in order to win the YTP Thropy and become the champion of the tournament, then suddenly out of nowhere, a giant floating Cheeseburger comes by and sends out FBI men to capture them, they are ordered by a evil clown named Ronald McDonald, who wants to take over the YTP World with an iron fist. Before he could managed to capture the fighters, a fireball comes by and burns the clown's left arm, and it was casted by a witch named Megumin, who transports the heroes to another world. Ronald orders his minions to enter the another world and capture them. Megumin explains that the another world was created by the same god who created the YTP World, which suprised the fighters. The another world is called Meme World, where people from Memes live and they act different from YTP people. Megumin takes the heroes to the Meme Council led by the Dancing Baby (created by the god as the first Meme person), who explains that Ronald is searching an ancient artifact called The Hope, a powerful medalion that grants any wishes to the person who wears, and the clown wanted it to conquer the YTP World. Aid by the Goddess named Aqua, she suggested them to go to the World Tournament to train, to which the heroes accepts. As the story progresses, they come across various characters from both YTP and Meme World and joined their unit, while Ronald begins to feel anger each one of his minions are defeated. The heroes managed to go back to the YTP World and ended up to the Volvic Island where The Hope resides to a abandoned castle. Ronald managed to locate the island and goes after with his big blimp, where he encounters the heroes at long last and they have a fight, only for the clown to lose. The heroes comes across various obstacles that they have to traverse before finally making in to a room with The Hope, but before The King could wear it, Ronald swoops in and catches the medalion, then wears it, which gains him big powers that no one could stop it. The heroes have lost hope, but then something happens to the clown, he feels pain to this chest and begins to scream in pain and agony as he explodes into a big light wave that transports the heroes to another dimension called The Hall of Despair, where a mysterious humanoid by the name of Xeno resides. He/She is responsible for making Ronald into an evil clown, and his/her goal is to unite both YTP and Meme World into a messed up world. After defeating Xeno, the heroes where transported back to the Volvic Island (outside of the castle). Is unknown what happenend to Ronald, but is theorized that he was either disintegrated from existance, or warped to a another place. The heroes celebrates their victory, the YTP World is saved, with the same hooded man from the beginning watching it and removes its hood, revealing to be none other than Matt Mulligan, who is the same god who created the YTP and Meme world, and The Hope. Characters There are 50 characters to choose. Only 6 of them are playable and you must unlock 44 of them in the Story Mode. #The King (Zelda CD-i) #I.M. Meen #Vegeta (Dragon Ball) #Spongebob Squarepants #Link (Zelda CD-i) #Fat Mario (Hotel Mario) #Megumin (Konosuba) #Aqua (Konosuba) #Sonic (AOSTH) #Mama Luigi #Morshu (Zelda CD-i) #Twilight Sparkle #Claude Frollo #Gaston #Patrick Star #Toon Donkey Kong #Professor Testo (Italian Youtube Poop) #Nappa #Dr. Rabbit #Homer Simpson #Bart Simpson #EmpLemon #Zelda (Zelda CD-i) #Ganon (Zelda CD-i) #Dr. Robotnik #Edward (Alone in the Dark) #Fluttershy #Pinkie Pie #Mike Matei #SilvaGunner #Spingebill #Toon Guile (Leet Fighters) #Toon Bison (Leet Fighters) #Peter Griffin #Platelet Leader (Cells at Work!) #Lucoa (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) #Billy Herrington #Billy Mays #Old Gregg #Patrick Soderlund #Vinesauce Joel #Smol Nozomi #Gay Luigi/Weegee #Leonidas (300) #Hamburglar #Lillie and Nebby #Sunset Shimmer #Alex, Sam and Clover (Totally Spies) #Heavy (TF2) #Sheev Palpatine #Ronald McDonald (non-playable Boss) #Super Ronald McDonald (non-playable Boss) #Xeno (non-playable Final Boss) DLC On October 2nd, a month after the game was released, Arc System Works announced that the first and second wave of DLC will coming to late 2018 and mid 2019. Both of them costs 4 dollars. 2 Pre-order bonus characters are announced too, with codes to bring them to the roster. Pre-Order #John Cena #Super Saiyan 3 Morshu Wave 1 DLC (Every Villain Is Lemons Pack) #Adolf Hitler (Downfall) #Dr. Hax #King Koopa #Bizarro Link #Yellow Diamond Wave 2 DLC (Fite Me! Pack) #Mr. Krabs #J. Jonah Jameson #Serval #Markiplier #Willy Wonka Stages There 25 stages in this game. Only 3 stages are available from the start, 22 of them must be unlocked in the Story Mode. #YTP Tournament #I.M. Meen's Library #Krusty Krab #Ponyville #MMORPG World #Slap Chop #Gaston's Pub #Robotnik's Lair #Coconut Temple #Hyrule Castle #Kwik-E-Mart #SilvaGunner World #Hotel Mario #EA Studios #Vinesauce #Spartan Pit #Canterlot High School #Aether Foundation #Gachimuchi World #Japari Park #2016 Donald Trump Election #Death Bob III #Downward Spiral #World Tournament #Volvic Island #Hidden Treasure (unplayable) #The Hall of Despair (unplayable) DLC Wave 1 and 2 also contains stages, which are only 3 per pack. Wave 1 #The Bunker #Coney Island Disco Palace #Gmod World Wave 2 #Daily Bugle #Chocolate Factory #Vaporwave Soundtrack Gallery Trivia *Troll Face, RayWilliamJohnson, and Grounder were once considered for this game, but they where scrapped. Category:WIP